Pjotr Petrov
Pjotr Petrov is the supporting antagonist in Youtube miniseries named Sasu. He is the leader of Crime Lords in Russia which is one of the sideparts of Russian Mafia. He was portrayed by Frederik "Fred" Malmström Biography Second Chechen War In the third episode of Season one, Pjotr told to Viktor Smolnikov that he was one of the Russian solidiers in the Second Chechen War. From year 1999 to year 2007 Pjotr was part of the Russian Navy's special group Spetsnaz, which explains why he is so heavily bulletproofed. Aleksandr Grukov told to the CIA, that Pjotr was the one who FSB paid the 10 million dollar price of killing Aslan Mashadov, a former Chechenian president. In year 2007 Pjotr hometown Makhachkala got attacked by unknown terrorist, who killed 7 man from 10 man-unit where Pjotr belonged. Later on Pjotr found out that the betrayer was one of three surviviors, his right-mand man Eduard Jegorov. The other survivior was Grigori Blinov. Season One At the start of episode 1, Pjotr spoke with Viktor Smolnikov, who is brother of Valentin Smolnikov, who is the leader of Smolnikov Crime Family and Crime Lords in Russia. Viktor tells him that he will pay Pjotr 5 million dollar price if he kills his family. Everyone in Smolnikov Crime Family except himself. Pjotr kills Fedora, Valentin and Maksimillian to get his price. But it wasn't enough. Viktor tells to Pjotr that he will pay him to be president of Crime Lords in Russia if he starts to do job for him. Pjotr accepts request and starts working for Viktor. Later on the series Detective Superintendent Matti Johansson hires Pjotr to kill Serial killer Gustav Lindberg, cause he killed his wife and daughter. Pjotr starts to track down Gustav and at the sametime he gets to know that Grigori is in Finland. At first Pjotr tracks down Grigori and threathens him for killing Pjotr's friends. Grigori swears that he didn't kill the seven man and Pjotr shoots him at the head. Then Pjotr finally finds Gustav and kills him brutally. After that Pjotr meets Matti and Matti tries to arrest him and call backup, but everything goes horribly wrong. Pjotr tries to explode Matti's new car and Matti stabs Pjotr. After that Matti gets shot by Pjotr's right-hand man Eduard and police is callen. Before police finds out that there was serial killer with shotted police, Pjotr espaces with Eduard. Brutally hurt Pjotr stares Eduard a moment and suggets that Eduard drives a car. Then Pjotr gets a phone call from Eugen Katz, who's father leads Nazi Group Apokalypse after the former president Leevi Milonoff was killed by him. Eugen suggets him something that Pjotr could'nt except. Eugen wants Pjotr to kill his father. Now Pjotr learn that there are betrayers everywhere. Meanwhile in Makhachkala, Pjotr's mother gets shot dead by a serbian gangster and that is the reason why he starts to hunt down Serbian Mafia. A few moments later, he almost gets killed by CIA -agent, but Eduard shoots him too. The season ends behind the Major Hospital of Tampere, where Pjotr fights Matti Johansson and when his dad arrives to get him, Matti accidentally fires his gun, killing Sergei. Category:Psychopath Category:Assassins Category:Crime Lord Category:Kidnapper Category:Murderer Category:Mastermind Category:Brutes Category:Thugs